


Mac n Cheese

by izdog



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Raydia Week 2018, Raydia Week Day 7 - Modern au, Raydia Week Day1 - Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izdog/pseuds/izdog





	Mac n Cheese

Rayla trudged into her room and flopped onto her bed face first, letting loose a primal groan into her pillow.  
Claudia looked down at her girlfriend, who was now laying down next to her,  
“Tough run?” Claudia asked, not looking away from the computer screen that illuminated her face. Rayla would have gotten lost in how those pine green eyes reflected the light if her face wasn’t engulfed in her old pillow.  
“Brutal,” she complained. She found the energy to flip onto her back, “So. Many. Hills.”  
Claudia sniffed amusedly and took off her glasses, “Do you want me to make you something?”  
“No, no. I’m okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Claudia knew her better than anyone. She swung her legs out of their bed and sauntered over to their small kitchen.  
She opened the cabinets, “How does mac n’ cheese sound?”  
“Amazing,” Rayla felt her stomach rumble.  
“It better,” Claudia mumbled, “’S all we got.”  
Claudia rubbed at her eyes and itched at her head, waiting for the microwave to finish. Rayla propped herself up on the wall at the head of the bed and watched her girlfriend. Her hair was thrown messily into a bun, some purple ends sticking out at odd angles from a sea of brown. She had her glasses on top of her head, and occasionally, out of habit, she would put them back on and then put them back up.  
The microwave beeped twice and Claudia quickly pulled the steaming bowl out, placing it on the counter. She rummaged around some drawers for a fork.  
She walked over, “Bone apple teeth!” She started laughing.  
Rayla was already inhaling the mac n’ cheese, barely giving herself time to breathe.  
“Whoah, slow down buddy, leave some for me,” Claudia pulled out a fork of her own and stole a bite.  
“Hey!” Rayla cried out in indignation.  
“What? Do you want it back?” Claudia taunted, opening her mouth to reveal a yellowy mush before shutting her mouth and swallowing it.  
Rayla hugged the bowl closer to herself, “Don’t temp me,” she warned playfully.  
“Oh really?” Claudia’s eyebrow shot up mischievously. Suddenly, quick as anything, Claudia’s hands shot out and grabbed the bowl from Rayla and she zipped over to their kitchen, “Come and get it!” She took a big bite of mac n’ cheese. “MMM,” she taunted, “SO GOOD.”  
“That’s it,” Rayla said, pushing herself off the bed, “I’ll get ya for that!”  
Claudia didn’t answer, only wiggled her eyebrows playfully.  
Rayla hobbled as fast as she could toward her kidnapper of a girlfriend. She reached out for the bowl, but before she could reach it Claudia twirled her around and pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Rayla melted into it immediately and they stayed like that, with Claudia’s hands tangled in Rayla’s sweaty hair and Rayla pressed against her girlfriend’s comforting body.   
Suddenly, she slipped under Claudia’s arms and grabbed the bowl of lukewarm mac n’ cheese. She used Claudia’s fork to shovel in a mouthful and stared at her triumphantly.   
Rayla smiled, her mouth full, “Gotcha.”  
Claudia laughed, “Yeah, that was good.” She walked over to where Rayla had taken a seat at the counter and rested her chin on her head. She looked down at Rayla, “Hey.”  
Rayla looked up, “Hey.”  
“I love you.”  
Rayla smiled, a warm feeling spreading throughout her chest, “I love you too, Claudia.”


End file.
